


Sort Of Settling

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Multiple Timelines, Bulma REALLY Wants A Man, F/M, Random I know, Random Idea Fic, Short as hell, more to come? - Freeform, ship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: Bulma, after recently splitting from her short relationship with Yamcha, finds solace in a desolate barUntil a higher power calls her name





	Sort Of Settling

**Author's Note:**

> This is the weirdest thing I’ve written, I admit, but if you guys don’t despise this I’ll write more of these two (with a bit more editing and length in the writing process, this in particular was rather spur of the moment and it shows)
> 
> And yes, Arkis is from my other Dragon Ball work (I genuinely enjoy writing him tbh)
> 
> (Side note: this isn’t some odd Cheating fetish work, the Bulma in this work is her at some point after King Piccolo dies and a decent amount of time before Raditz arrives

Sitting alone in a rather seedy bar outside of normal civilization sits Bulma Briefs, magnificent scientist and engineer...who is also quite lonely. She tried to mask her sorrows after Yamcha ditched her for one of his baseball groupies, and perhaps wind up with a little action on the side...but it never happened. So she decided to sulk and hopefully keel over where she sat. The bar around her was rather crowded, with bikers and thugs arguing and drinking themselves into unconsciousness, but for some reason the Bluette wasn’t on their radars. Suddenly, a gust of powerful wind blew open the rustic doors to the establishment. The more aggressive of the patrons glared at the doors, expecting some kind of tough guy to try and assert his supposed dominance...but they were surprised to see a bipedal, darkly-colored dog walk through the doors.

“Gentlemen...I heard from...sources that a Bulma Briefs is here, if you would point me in the right direction, I may not destroy you all...” the Dog-man’s voice was rough, having some form of animalistic anger under his calm posture.

Some thug laughed aloud, before grasping a pool cue from the nearby snooker table

“Whaddya want with the broad, Fido?” He snarked, pointing his cue in the general direction of the currently frozen Bulma.

“I have my reasons...”

“Oh, fuck no you don’t! You’re dead meat smartass!” 

Before the odd drunkard could make due on his obviously false threat, the Dog-man blasted him with a greenish spear of energy, flinging him comically into the stuffed deers placed behind the bartender. Bulma was both surprised by how handily he dealt with those creeps, but wasn’t surprised how quickly he threw his energy around (it reminded her of almost everyone she’s met recently). Once the man keeled over into slumber, the stoic canine simply waltzed his merry way towards the now silent bar, seating himself lackadaisically in front of Bulma, whose fiery blue hair stood out among the other patrons

“Mrs. Briefs I assume?” He joked, he smile bearing some sharp looking fangs

“Uh...yeah, that’s me...what’s the emergency? Usually guys don’t commit assault just to meet me...but I kinda like it.”

“Hmm, you seem completely unfazed in my canine body, most mortals are rather scared or surprised by my mere appearance...”

His appearance was odd enough, wearing an oversized Egyptian-styled collar, along with some larger-than-necessary intricately designed golden pants.

“Well...what’s your name, first of all...I think I owe you at least a somewhat formal greeting...” Bulma was quiet, trying to sus out the weirdo who just committed a crime with such blatant disregard for law and order.

“I am Arkis...and I am the God of Destruction of Universe 20...”

Bulma leapt slightly at his statement, before recovering her poker face.

“You’re full of it...”

“Perhaps you need convincing?” Arkis narrowed his eyes, a smile creeping onto his face

Without being prompted, Arkis closed his eyes and grasped Bulma by her arm, not helping the woman’s confusion. Within seconds, she was transported to a lusciously serene alien landscape, with an odd purple skyline hovering overhead.

“Woah...trippy.” Was all she could muster, internal flabbergasted by this whole situation.

“This is my home...technically. I live in a temple not too far from here...”

Bulma suddenly snapped back to reality, her expression swapping to one of abrupt fury

“Wait a minute! What’s the big idea, you creep?! You think I’m just some innocent girl you can prey upon with your weird powers?!”

Arkis glared at her for a second, before coughing and adjusting his collar

“I have two reasons for your invite, if you must know immediately. Firstly, you are the brightest mind of all of Universe 6, and I require your aid in internal affairs here in my universe. On a personal level...I also understand you are recently estranged from your partner?”

“Ugh, just don’t mention HIM ever again. He can just marry those freakazoids if he wants to...why do you care?”

“If I’m being curt, Bulma...I would appreciate a chance to win you over myself...”

Bulma was surprisingly okay with his confession. She didn’t immediately agree or anything, but she wasn’t as angry as she was expected to be.

“Well...at least your honest...Arkis...”

“I understand if you must contemplate this decision...but if you are about to ask about your accommodations, I have had my attendant Wynn see to outfitting a room in my Temple to have everything you need...and perhaps one thing you may not need...”

“Lemme guess...”

“Indeed, I remember hearing about how you once wore a cute little rabbit costume...I had a new one made special just for you...”

“Well...I...should be really pissed...but I guess at this point I’m needy enough to try anything once...”

Arkis smiled slightly, still keeping his arms at his sides

“Excellent. You won’t regret your choice...after all...a God should know best on how to treat a lady...”


End file.
